Lost Girl
by lil happy kitty
Summary: Miki gets hit in the head and doesn't know who Ginta or Yuu is. What do the boys do? Yuu finds that his feelings can get the best of him. What does he do? Does he just leave Miki alone or does he Come On to Her?If done! There is an end!
1. Fun at the Courts ch1

Hey everyone! Well thank you for coming to read my first fan fic! Wee I hope you like it. If you do give me a little letter if you don't please give me a little letter too!  
  
I don't don't own this manga. But I do own lots of things ( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was warm day. Miki was play tennis against Ginta. She had a crush on him forever. But her crazy family had to make it hard for her to like Ginta as much. See she had a new stepbrother named Yuu.  
  
"Humph. Why does Yuu always have to make fun of me? Sure I'm not the  
  
Prettiest girl. Who cares? He's just a big pig! Grrrr. She pounded the little green tennis ball. My parents are just so weird they have to bring me into it too!" Miki thought angrily.  
  
The tennis ball bounced back and fourth. Miki slammed the little ball. "Hey Miki take it easy, you don't want to kill me do ya?" Ginta asked her. He thought "What's got her so mad? Is it me did I do some thing." Ginta forgot what he was doing. And stop and Miki scored another point. "Ginta. Don't let me win!" Mika yelled. Ginta nodded his head "Right, I'm sorry I'll play better." The pair started to play again this time working on the game instead of their thoughts.  
  
Yuu walked up to the courts. Ginta saw Yuu at the fence. Grrrr. he grinned his teeth "That Yuu! He always gets in my way!" Ginta thought.  
  
Pow Ginta smacked the ball with much force. When he hit the ball Yuu yelled to Miki. " When are you done? So we can go home." Miki turned her head smash right in her head. Everything to Miki went out. She fell to the ground. The tennis rack fell out of her hand. Ginta saw Miki get hit. He ran to get her when he tried to jump over the net his foot got caught in the net. Bam. he fell face first. He got up slowly but Yuu was already at Miki side.  
  
"Ginta this is your fault. You shouldn't of hit Miki!" He said and picked up Miki to carry her to the school nurse.  
  
"Well if it's my fault I should carry her!" He said madly. He started to walk up to Yuu but his leg wouldn't work very well. He had sharp pains in his ankle.  
  
Yuu laugh. "I think you need to take care of yourself first." Ginta looked at Yuu. Yuu started to walk faster.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me and walk faster." Ginta yelled. He himself started to walk as fast as he could but it was no good. They got to the school nurse's office.  
  
They walked in; the nurse was playing with her long fingernails of doom. "My, word what happened here?" she said jumping up and guiding Yuu to a bed so he could put Miki in it. "Well I was playing tennis and I hit Miki and." Ginta was told her.  
  
"You boy" The nurse pointed to Yuu. "You go get a wet towel and place its on what's her name?" Yuu and Ginta said Miki at the same time.  
  
"Okay, well do that boy and I'll help you son what's your name?" She asked  
  
Ginta.  
  
"Ginta, Shouldn't you be helping Miki?" He asked her. She pushed him in a chair. She places a cleaning cloth on Ginta chin. "Ah that burns." Ginta yelled.  
  
"You need more help than she does. Beside she has that boy to help her." The nurse told him. "Well what can Yuu do to help her? He's not the Nurse you know. Isn't that what your getting paid for? I'm ashamed of this poor school, if the nurse thinks a little cut on the face is bigger that a person being knocked out!" he yelled. The Nurse turned and formed an anger face. "Well, she's going to be fine!" the nurse yelled.  
  
After some time Miki started to wake up. She lifted herself up. "Ow. My head hurts." Miki rubbed her head. She looked at Yuu. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
He looks shocked. "I'm. I was helping you." Yuu told her. He looked away from her.  
  
"Oh. That was nice of you. Why am I here? The last thing I saw was the sky now, that I don't see it I know something must of happened to me." Miki told Yuu.  
  
"Yeah you where play tennis and Ginta hit you with the ball." Yuu explained to Miki. "Oh, Whose Ginta?" Miki asked with a confused face. She looked at the clock and said, "Well I better get going now, thank you for your help." She said all happy like.  
  
Miki got up out of the bed and started to walk to the door when she saw the nurse and some boy setting there getting helped. "Hey, Miki are you okay?" the boy asked. She looked at him she nod and started to walk some more. "Hey wait and I'll walk you home." The boy told her. She looked at him. When that nurse said, "Ginta, You can't walk home. I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"Ginta, that's the boy that hint me." Miki said. She walked out of the door. "Hey Miki wait up for me." Yuu said to her. He walked next to her. "So, you really don't know who Ginta is?" Yuu asked her. "Nope. I don't know him! He looks like I should know him. Why are you walking with me are you going to walk me home or something?" She asked Yuu. Yuu looked at here and knocked her on the head. "Are you okay?" "Why did you hit me? I fine thank you!" She told him and looked away. "Do I know you?" She asked.  
  
Yuu stopped walking. Miki walked some more than saw that Yuu stopped  
  
walking. "Wha? You don't know who I am?" Yuu asked Miki. Miki looked at him a long time. "Let me think. Are you in my class or do you live next to me?" Miki asked Yuu. Miki started to walk again pulling Yuu arm. "You really don't know who I am do you?" Yuu said stunned. Miki turned and look at Yuu. "Nope I'm sorry! But you are very nice to walk me home. Theirs my house right there." Miki told him. Yuu just kept on walking with her till they got to the door. Miki turned "Thank you, well see you at school," she said. She opened the door and walked in Yuu fallowed her. "What are you doing?" Miki asked madly. You look at her and said "I life here too. I'm you stepbrother," Yuu told her. Miki ran to her room and slammed the door. Yuu's mother walked out of the kitchen to the living room here Yuu stood. "What you do to her this time?" His mother asked.  
  
"I didn't do any thing to her. She got hit in the head with a tennis ball and doesn't know who I am!" Yuu told his mother. Yuu's mother walked back to the kitchen. "Well maybe you should show her some pictures are tell her things about you, just not that you make fun of her. That wouldn't be a good thing to do.  
  
Thank you so much :p 


	2. ice cream fun ch2

Hey thank you, *bows* thank you. Now I'm of to a start. Plus I have nothing better to do. I can't really talk because I had my wisdom teeth removed. Ow, does it hurt. I love to talk so I have to write! Grrrr. Well you don't want to know about me. I know you want to read more of my story.  
  
Well so far Miki does know who Ginta are Yuu is! What well the two boys do?  
  
I still don't own any of Marmalade Boy. I don't think I would like to own Days of are Days! I know that's not really the name of the show! ~K~  
Chapter 2 Ice cream fun  
Yuu thought about what his mother said. "Yeah, if I show her pictures she'll remember me for sure. I saw it once on one of those soap operas. "Days of are days" I think that was the name of it. Now where can I get some pictures of us together? I know! Miki has the stupid scrapbook of us. I mean the family scrapbook. Where is it?" Yuu thought he started to look everywhere in the closets in the living room. After some time he couldn't find it. "No, could it be in Miki room? It has to be there, where else would she put it?" Yuu ran up the stair to Miki bedroom. "Wait, I have to have some reason to come in! I know I'll bring her a snack. What do you think she'll want?" He stood at the door.  
  
Yuu's mother walked by. "Why don't you ask if she wants any thing?" She told him.  
  
"How. how you know.?"Yuu dropped his jaw.  
  
She smiled "Mothers just know these things." She starts to twirl and sings, "Mothers know these things!" over and over with a feather duster in her hand.  
  
Yuu looked at her "Okay that was scary. Well at lest she didn't pose. To late shouldn't have said any thing." Yuu's mother got to her bedroom door, "Whoa," She posed like a Charlie's angle. Scary.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Miki lay on her bed. "I don't know what to do. I don't have a stepbrother or do I?" She looks at the ground. "Oh man, I fell sick." She told her self.  
  
Yuu knocked on Miki door. "Hey, Miki are you okay? Do you want to get some thing to eat? I thought maybe you might want some help with your home work?" Yuu stood out side the door like a lost puppy.  
  
Miki looked up at the door. "Okay, I'm a little hungry. Are you sure you want to help me with homework?" She got up and looked in the mirror. "Wow, look at my hair." She brushed it a little.  
  
Yuu stood at the door. Slowly Miki opened the door. "Hey," Miki told Yuu. "What kind of food do you want to get?" She asked Yuu.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about getting ice cream. Does that sound good to you?" Yuu looked at her brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that sounded great. I love ice cream. Let me get my jacket." Miki went to get it from her closet while Yuu walking into her room. "Let me help you." Yuu helped her put her jacket on her. "Thanks," she stoke her tongue out. "Now let me help you get your jacket on." She laughed.  
  
"I think I can do it my self." He laughed. They walked out side.  
  
"So are you really are my brother? But we don't look alike?" Miki asked Yuu as they walked to go get ice cream.  
  
"Well, I'm not really your brother we don't have the same blood just family. I wouldn't want you to look like me!" Yuu told her, kind of a little laugh.  
  
"Hey, Miki!" Ginta yelled. "Yuu" he said in a little voice. Ginta walked over to the pair. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked.  
  
Miki looked at her feet. She thought, "That's the guy that hit me. I think I know him" "Amh. Where going to get ice cream. Want to come?" She said unsure.  
  
Yuu looked at Miki. Miki looked at the people walking by. Someone got her attention. "Meiko, hey Meiko," She yelled. Meiko stop and Miki ran at her and hugged her. "Hey what are you doing? Do you want to go get some ice cream?" she asked her friend.  
  
"That would be fun," Meiko told her they grabbed arms and walk up to the two boys.  
  
"What pallor are we going to?" Meiko asked. "Wait, Meiko I want you to meet some people." Meiko looked at Miki than at Yuu and Ginta. "Well, This is Yuu and this is ammmhhh.. Ammmmhhhhhhh.. Kinta." Miki told her.  
  
"Okay, Ginta and Yuu what did you do to make her mad at you?" Meiko asked.  
  
Well theirs number two hope you like it! ( 


	3. unwanted kiss ch3

A/N: Lil happy kitty here! Wow, now I know a lot more about Marmalade boy I think I can really write a story! I think it helps if you know what happens in the story. I never knew that Yuu and Miki were a "Thing" so I'll have to write about Yuu's feelings more. Plus now I can write Arimi in it.  
  
To clear any thing up, Miki doesn't remember any thing about her family getting remarried. Some how Ginta's in there because of the whole Ginta and Yuu fighting over her. Well I think that's one side! *Cough Ginta. Yeap! I think that sounds good! Don't You?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!This Is To Some Not All But Please Read It Any Was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm really sorry for my poor spelling and grammar. So thank you for telling me. But please don't say it in an all-negative way. After all I'm writing because I want to, I want other to enjoy too. I can't enjoy it if some people dog on my whole story. For the most part I love getting responds. They're very nice! So thank you again. The people that have responded I've read you stories. They're all so nice! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3 Unwanted Kiss  
The four of them got to the ice cream parlor. "I like ice cream. I think I'm going to have chocolate! No, Whales and More! It's so cute!! There's little whales and chocolate pieces" Miki went off. Yuu was telling Meiko the whole thing about the tennis ball and well every thing. They went up to the counter. Kei was the server. "Hey, Kei how's it going? So you have to work tonight. Poor you. I hate working on Mondays it so slow," Miki was yakking away to Kei. Yuu put his arm around Miki waist. Miki look at him with a fast jerk. "What! Are you doing?" She yelled. When she saw she was in public a place she quieted down.  
  
"I wasn't doing any thing, why you yelling at me?" Yuu asked her with a shocked face. He thought, "So she really doesn't remember us. Well I hope she buys that I did touch her."  
  
"You just put your arm on me!" Miki yelled Yuu looked at her and place his hand on her shoulder. "Why would I want to do that? Haha! But you're so cute when you're mad. Thanks, I need to wipe my hand off." Yuu took his hand of Miki. She look at saw that there was dirt on her shirt.  
  
"Oh, you! Why did you have to do that? Ah. You make me so mad!" she yelled  
  
"Hey Miki! It's okay. Its just dirt it comes off." Ginta told her.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," Miki replied She looked back at the ice cream. "There are so many kinds. I think I want Wales and More! But the Marmalade looks good too. No I'll have Whales and More," to told Kei. Kei pulled out a cone and opened the freezer. He put a scoop of Whales and More on the cone. Yuu looked at Miki he remember her saying he was like Marmalade. "Well that doesn't matter she doesn't remember," he thought and looked back at the ice cream selection.  
  
"There you go Miki, I hope you enjoy. Are you ready Yuu?" Kei asked. Yuu looked up from the ice cream selection.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have Strawberries and Cream." He said blunt. Kei did the same as before but this time put Strawberries and Cream on the cone. He handed the cone to Yuu. "Thanks," Yuu told him.  
  
Meiko step up to the counter. "I would like vanilla, please," Mieko asked Kei. He pulled out a cone and placed a big chunk of vanilla in the cone.  
  
"This is for you, I think vanilla the best choice it reminds me of the piano keys," Kei told Meiko. "Well for the last person." Kei asked.  
  
Ginta stepped up "I'll have Pineapple Swirl," Ginta told Kei. Kei took a cone and placed the ice cream on it.  
  
"There you go, so are you going to pay for it all or each person?" Kei asked. He looked at the four kids. Miki looked up. "I'll pay. I get off senses I work here," she said.  
  
"Alright it well be four dollars," Kei told her she pulled out the money and they started to walk to a both. Ginta sat down and Meiko sat next to him. The only place left was to set next to Yuu so Miki sat there.  
  
"Hey Miki, thanks for the ice cream," Meiko said. They were busy eating the frozen treat. "Can I have a bite of you ice cream? You can have some of mine!" she told Miki.  
  
"Yaha, I like it," Miki handed the ice to Meiko. Meiko tried to hand Miki her ice cream. "It's okay. I don't want any of yours. I eat it all the time." She explained.  
  
"Your ice creams good," Meiko hand back Miki her ice cream. Miki held it up to Yuu. He took a Bite.  
  
"Yeah, but the whales are hard to eat," Yuu said. Then he held up his ice cream to Miki She took a bite.  
  
"Yours is good to I've never eaten your kind before," Miki said. Then she looked at Ginta. "Do you want a bite of my ice cream?" Lifted her ice cream up  
  
He nodded no. "I don't like Whales and More."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After some little talk and the four finished their ice cream. Ginta was the one who said they should go home. They had school tomorrow. So they said there goodbyes and start in there own ways. Well Yuu and Miki walked home together. There's no other way to get home. Plus Miki liked talking to her new friend that was really old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At home they walked up the stairs and Yuu asked, "Do you need help with you home work?"  
  
"No, I all ready did it didn't you?" Miki stopped at her door. Yuu stopped too.  
  
"Yeah, I finished it. So are you going to bed or something else?" He asked. Miki opened the door.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed. You?" She asked. Yuu nodded his head. With that Yuu walked away to his room.  
  
After Miki got ready for bed she slipped in to her nice soft bed. She closed her eyes when the door opened. Yuu walked in. "Miki, Their some thing I want to give you." He kneeled at her bed. And Leaned forward and kiss her lips. She gasped. Yuu lifted his head and walked out of the room.  
  
"What was that? Did he just kiss me? Why? It felt kind of good." Miki thought. She sat up. "Now I won't sleep!"  
  
Sorry I don't write very much but hey. It takes me an hour to write what I get. Well I hope you like it! I'm having lots of fun writing it! I would write more But I going to give teddy bear to old people with Girl scouts! Yeah, girl Scouts. 


	4. What Happened ch4

A/N: Hey thanks for telling me I mixed up my chapters. It's been along time. So I think I'll try really hard to make it a great chapter! I also place a J-rock band in here just to spice things up. I hope you all know Dir En Grey! Well there great so if you haven't you should start to. Plus this is the end! No more! So be happy you finished it. I finished it Yea it took me to long to!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: What Happened *0*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miki laid in her bed. "Why did you kiss me?" She thought some thing came back to her. She was in a nurse office with Yuu. She shook her head, "No, nothing like that ever happened. Okay now you have to get some sleep." She looked at the clock it was twelve. "Alright lets try to count some sheep. One.Two.Three." Miki fell asleep.  
  
Yuu laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. "I'm kind of hungry. I'll go down stairs. Maybe there be some cake lifted over." He lifted the covers and slipped out of his bed. He was walking pasted Miki bedroom. There was a thumping sound coming from her door. Thump.Thump.Yuu opened her door. Miki was standing there walking into the door. "What Miki you can't open door it takes to much brain power." Yuu said. He walked down the stairs. Miki walked in to Yuu room and laid down in Yuu's bed. Yuu came walking up the stairs. He walked in his room to see Miki sleeping in his bed. "What are you doing?" He asked. She rolled over. "I'm Sleeping," she said. Yuu just looked at her. He sat on a chair.  
  
"Well, can you go back to your room," He asked. She sat up in bed.  
  
"I am in my bed go to your room Yuu," She told him and laid back down. He spend in his chair once around.  
  
"Okay. Are you sleep walking and talking?" Yuu asked. Miki didn't move. "I guess so. Fine I'll go sleep in your bed. I don't care," Yuu got up and walked in Miki's room and laid in her bed. "This feels weird."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miki woke up. "What am I doing here?" She got up and walked over to her room. "Yuu, get out of my bed."  
  
The phone rung.. Miki runs down to answer it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miki guess what I have that your going to," Meiko said on the other side.  
  
"What?" Miki asked she twirl the phone there was some sixpence.  
  
"The best thing in the whole world! The greats thing that well ever happen to us! Where going to a Dir En Grey concert!!" she yelled.  
  
"No way! Yes I can't believe! What time?" Miki said.  
  
"Well I'll meet you at your house at eleven so we can go buy some clothes!" Meiko told her.  
  
"Okay, that would be great! I can't wait. I have to go! But this is going to be the best!" Miki said.  
  
"Well see you then," Meiko said and hung up the phone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miki was wait for Meiko to come over. The doorbell ringed "Yes Meiko is here!" Miki ran over to the door. She grab he purse. She opened the door. "I'm ready," she said all jumpy like. Yuu walked in the room.  
  
"Miki, I love you. I always have. I sorry you don't remember. If you don't it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I well wait. I deeply love you." Yuu looked down and tear trickled down his chin.  
  
"Yuu, I love you too." Miki ran and hugged him. "Don't cry I don't want you to cry! I love you some much. I'm sorry I forgot. When you said that you loved me I felt like you broke down a door in my mind."  
  
Miki gave Yuu a long kiss. Meiko walked out and closed the door. She would find some one else to take. 


End file.
